


stubborn hearts and stubborn minds

by AnnCherie



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: dex/grey drabble collection
Relationships: Grey McConnell & Dex Parios, Grey McConnell/Dex Parios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	stubborn hearts and stubborn minds

circa 1x05/6 Grey didn't meet Liz, Dex wasn't reunited with Fiona

* * *

Ansel, through no fault of his own, is Dex’s greatest weakness and Grey’s best ally. Sometimes she had to face the cons that came with the more often pros of that, and even though she doesn’t particularly want to she melts into a forgiving place as Grey assures Ansel he’ll never leave like their parents. It scares her shitless how much they rely on each other after six years… especially when he’s just recently almost died at the hands of a crime boss.

Once her brother feels confident enough, he leaves to go back to attending to various cleaning duties. Dex was sure he’d ask to get his bartending license the second he turned twenty-one. She awkwardly leaves Grey’s office and heads out to the parking lot, surprised when Grey finds her.

“I know that was a tad aggressive,” he says unapologetically. “But it needed to be said.”

“I get it.” She sighs. “I’m not going to say you’re right, but I get it.”

He smiles, knowing her well enough, but before she can respond she sees the red dot on his light blue shirt and shoves him to the ground. Rushing water sounds fill her ears but she still hears the gunshot that hits just above them. Grey is swearing underneath her but the strength that came with her adrenaline and past trauma have him tied. A little too long to recover, with shaky hands and shallow breathing, she moves off him and he helps her up. 

It’s wrong that he’s the one that talks her down. Even more revealing that he knows how to, not just getting her to breathe but also pointing out how the bullet had punctured her car door.

“Fuck,” she says, glaring at the mishapen hole in the already worn metal.

“Adds character,” he tells her. Dex huffs at him, as she retorts, “You know how we joke about dodging that bullet? Never meant it  _ literally _ .”

There’s no way to have caught up to a sharpshooter by now and that’s the only reason she isn’t running around. She pulls out her phone to call Miles, but Grey is swatting her hand down. “Dex, no. Don’t get the police involved. I’ve had enough of them this week.”

“Someone tried to  _ kill _ you, Grey,” she argues. While they might both be stubborn, it was usually her that was the reckless one. “Just because you don’t like Hoffman doesn’t mean--,”

"This has nothing to do with that!" He swears at her. Jaw in a tight line, lips pursed, looking pissed and stressed all at the same time. "If police get involved it'll just aggravate the situation."

"It's already aggravated," She scoffs. "I'm calling him anyway."

Grey puts a firm hand on her upper arm. "Dex. Please. I'm calling in every favor you owe me. Don't."

Sighing with both worry and frustration she puts her phone back in her pocket. "What aren't you telling me? We just talked about you being a different person  _ yesterday _ , Grey. How am I supposed to trust you anymore?" 

"Six years. We've been close six years. You really think you can't trust my character or instincts at all?" he asks, gaze firm on her in a way that made her uncomfortable in a vulnerable way she didn't like to admit. "You don't know half the story with Kane or Feany, but I will tell you when I can trust that you're not going to run off and get hurt on my behalf."

"I wouldn't do that," she retorted, but they both know it's a half assed lie. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Be safe!" she half yelled at him. "Don't get shot at!" 

He scoffed, shaking his head. "God, Dex. You're a fucking hypocrite."

Well, he had her there. She still huffed. "Okay, fine. We both agree we can handle ourselves in a fight. But I  _ am _ going to find out who's shooting you."

"Dex--"

"No. You get no input. It's literally my profession, and you're not going to the cops, so."

Groaning and rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "I haven't paid you. This isn't some business transaction."

"Sure it is. You've paid me in alcohol ten times over," She retorted with a stubborn smile. 

"Pretty sure transactions have to be consensual."

"Well I can be your bodyguard all day or I can investigate and see what the hell you're hiding from me that makes you a target. Your choice."

The glare he gave her lasted long. "Let me get this straight. You want to be my bodyguard and get shot in crossfire or go digging on your  _ own _ and get shot."

"Sounds like it."

"Fuck."


End file.
